


Wonderful

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's life before Kurt wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Written during S2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

"Hey Blaine, what are you looking at?" Blaine's friend Cory asked noticing that his attention wasn't on the game of football they'd been playing during recess

"Oh sorry. Just got distracted" Blaine responded blushing

"I don't know what could be so distracting about Jason, that you would be almost hit in the head with the ball" Cory responded confused

"He's just got pretty hair." Blaine said innocently

"gross Blaine. Guys aren't suppose to notice other guys hair!"

"Why not?" Blaine defensively responded "He probably spent a lot of time on it. I know I spend at least 20 minutes fixing my hair every morning. I would be happy if someone cared enough to notice"

"My Dad said that guys who notice those type of thing are gay. He said that they are horrible piece of slime."

"Oh. Ok" Blaine sighed feeling incredibly sad

I want the things that I had before

like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

"I'm gay." Blaine said nervously declared to his parents one day when he was 14.

"No you aren't Blaine." His father dismissed

"I am Dad! I like boys!" Blaine said annoyed.

"Don't be silly, Blaine" His mother responded "Is this because you feel you and your father aren't spending enough time with you?"

"No. I am trying to tell you that I am gay. I've known for about 3 years." Blaine tried to explain

"That's a good idea. we haven't been spending that much time together lately have we Blaine? How about we spend the summer rebuilding a car." His father stated "And it would do you some good too Blaine to get out of the house. It isn't healthy to hole up in your room with those books and movies of yours."

"It's Harry Potter, Dad! " Blaine agitatedly responded "and that isn't what this is about! I am trying to tell you that I am gay. It isn't something that can just be -"

"This conversation is over Blaine." His father cut off turning back to what he had been doing before Blaine entered the room.

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Will figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream, I hear them fight

They say bad words that make me wanna cry

"He's a freak!" Blaine father yelled. It was the end of the summer and when he asked Blaine if he was still going through his "gay" phase, Blaine had adamantly denied that it was a phase

"But he's your son!" Blaine mother responded pleadingly "Think of what the neighbors would say if they heard you."

"No son of mine is going to be a little fag! it is an insult to the reputations we spent years building. He's already started. Remember that little stunt he pulled with that other little fairy, that landed him in the hospital? He needs to be sent away"

"Where do you suppose we send him? We can't just throw him out! he's only 15. He'd never survive." Blaine's mother reasoned.

"We'll send him to Dalton Academy. It's a few states over. He'll cause less trouble for us there"

Blaine stood in the next room trying to control the tears threatening to come. He knew that he had only been born to keep up their reputation, but he didn't think they cared that little.

Close my eyes when I go to bed

And I dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful someday

The night before Blaine leaves for Dalton, he dreams he is walking down a hallway hand in hand with a boy a little bit taller than him. Blaine has on a uniform, but the other boy is wearing clothes that he'd only ever seen worn in magazines like Vogue.

They aren't doing much but teasing each other and laughing. They just seemed to be enjoying each others presence. He felt much happier than he ever thought he could be. It was as if all the pain of his youth just floated away when he looked at this other boy, the rest of the world didn't matter as long as he was in his presence.

The last thought Blaine had before he woke up was "this is what I need to find. I need to look for it."

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

Tell me everything is wonderful now

Blaine's dreams continue after he goes to Dalton. The uniform he wears in the dream slowly morphs into that of the Dalton attire. The other boys clothes are continuously changing. A few times the boy was even wearing the Dalton uniform. Blaine's focus wasn't always on the clothes though. He loved the way that the boys hair fell across his amazing eyes that he could never quite figure out the color of. He desperately wanted to run his hands through it, but every time he tried, the boy simple laughed and brushed his hand away, like it was a game they'd been playing for years.

All of his dreams with the boy weren't always happy though.

Sometimes his dreams consisted of this mysterious boy helping him deal with the homophobes of the world. His favorite unhappy dream was the boy coming with him to confront his father. The mysterious boy just seemed to make everything better, The dream generally ended with Blaine and the mysterious boy running off and never seeing or hearing from his father again. Blaine knew how unlikely that was, but he still wished for it every time he got a letter from home from his mother keeping him up to date with a world he could care less about.

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play

I tell the kids that it's all okay

I laugh aloud so my friends won't know

When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Blaine adjusted during the day to Dalton. He became the perfect dapper gentleman that the school expected of him. He joined the school's glee club, The Warblers, and learned how to display his feelings through music. He never told any of the people around him the reason he was at Dalton.

There was an understanding between the Andersons'. As far as his family was concerned he was disowned. It was unofficial because they still paid his tuition, and he would be inheriting money that had been set aside before the fallout. It was understood though that Blaine was not allowed to come home for holidays or summer.

Usually Blaine either stayed on campus in his dorm or made up some story about how his family was on holiday in a different country and that he hadn't wanted to go, so that he had a place to stay during times like the summer when he couldn't stay on campus.

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

Everything will be wonderful someday

It might seem like he would be friends with his fellow Warblers, but they just held him up on a pedestal. They also were privileged birds who had never been discriminated against. They lived in a completely different world than Blaine did.

Blaine's only true friend was the mysterious boy in his head that he had adventures with in his dreams. By his seventeenth birthday, Blaine had planned every little detail of his wedding with his attractive imaginary love. Blaine knew how saddening that was but he had resigned himself to a life with only his imaginary love. He had tried to find someone else who was actually real but it didn't really work, He knew what he wanted, and the people around him were not it.

This all changed when he went to the mall in order to buy some new socks. He walked into the Gap, and there he was. His name was Jeremiah and his hair was gorgeous. He instantly had a crush on the boy and his imaginary love he realized would never exist, even though it would always hold a place in his heart.

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

A few weeks after he had met Jeremiah , and gone to the gap for no reason six times, The Warblers decided to do something about it. It was the first interest that had seen Blaine take. They decided to let Blaine pick the song for their performance the next day in the senior common, and laughed amused when he picked "Teenage Dream"

Blaine prepared and headed to the senior commons in a hurry the next day. Halfway there he was stopped by a small voice, and someone touching his arm.

"Excuse me? um Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here"

Blaine's world stopped spinning when he turned around. Had he gone insane? His imaginary friend had escaped from his head. He was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, and he cursed his mind for not doing this porcelain angel justice.

Blaine decided to treat his now existent friend the same way he had been for the past 3 years.

Blaine took his hand and told the boy whom he discovered was named Kurt, that he knew a shortcut. (A game that they had been playing for many years, where they find the longest way to get somewhere and call it a shortcut)

When he reached the Senior Commons, all thoughts of Jeremiah were gone and he sang Teenage Dream to his new oldest lovely best friend acquaintance.

He couldn't wait to get to know the real version. He hoped he was just as amazing as his mind had made him out to be.


End file.
